LOST FOR JATE
by Nay Leite
Summary: Após serem capturados pelos Outros, uma nova saga começa na ilha. Classificada como Jate, com algumas cenas quentes possiveis.


Continuação do último Episódio de Lost, segunda temporada

Jack sentia raiva não somente por ter sido capturado pelos Outros, mas principalmente pelo fato de Kate também estar ali. Sentia que independente das palavras de Michael, que os levaram até lá e ainda, do plano de Sayid, deveria ter pensado mais na proteção dela. Tudo isso passava em sua mente enquanto a olhava. Kate tinha seus olhos embaçados por um medo que ela jamais deixara aparecer antes. Jack desejava ter mais um minuto para lhe dizer o quanto se importava com ela, e então transformou seu desejo e um aceno com a cabeça. Kate retribuiu como se soubesse realmente o quanto ele se nele, e era só o que importava.

Algumas horas se passaram e Jack despertou tonto. Estava em um quarto e sabia que tinha sido drogado pelos Outros a fim de não perceber como chegaram até ali, achou desnecessário pois estavam com suas cabeças cobertas. Percebeu que para tanto cuidado, algo muito importante acontecia ali. Olhou a sua volta e nem sinal de Kate ou Sawyer. Foi até a porta, e como imaginava, estava trancada. No quarto, além de uma cama, apenas uma pequena mesa com uma garrafa de água sobre ela. Tinha sede, mas não podia confiar no conteúdo da água. Sabia que estava sendo observado pelas características do local: um grande espelho, provavelmente falso, além de um pequeno banheiro, que evitava a necessidade de saídas e uma fenda na porta, provavelmente para passagem de comida. Isso tudo deixava bem claro que era uma sala de observação. Jack então permaneceu em silêncio, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem, imaginando se Kate estaria bem, queria muito que ela estivesse ali...Sua ausência o atormentava, mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Por alguns instantes sua mente viajou até alguns momentos em que estiveram intensamente juntos, as lembranças vieram em cascata...

A primeira vez que se viram, ela consturando suas costas ; quando se apresentaram sob a luz inconstante da fogueira que a deixava ainda mais bela; quando ela a abraçou após sair do desmoronamento da caverna, tão carinhosa quanto no momento em que lhe deu uma tipóia; quando lhe drogou para que dormisse; quando insinuou que ele a estava olhando, e realmente estava; quando o beijou, momento em que desejava ter aproveitado melhor; quando foi pega pelos Outros, quase levando ele a loucura; quando ficaram na rede sentindo seus lábios tão próximo; quando ele finalmente conseguiu dizer que não lamentava o beijo;

Percebeu que teve poucas chances reais de fazer alguma coisa e não havia aproveitado nenhuma delas por não ter certeza do que ela e ele mesmo, queria. Ainda não podia compreender, ou pelo menos aceitar o que estava acontecendo em seu coração. Sentia que de qualquer forma, nunca havia um momento perfeito, e agora, menos ainda. Só precisava saber se ela estava bem, sentia-se responsável por tudo..

- O que você acha que ele está pensando? (perguntou Tom a Bea, a psiquiatra que obervava Jack)

- O que, não Tom, em quem... (definiu intrigada)

Em outro quarto similar, Kate chorava desesperada. Tentava se controlar mas naquele momento, todos os seus medos vieram à tona. Seu corpo tremia e ela estava sentada na cama com os braços abraçados ao joelho. Aquele quarto lhe trazia uma horrível sensação de aprisionamento, tudo que ela não queria sentir. Não podia buscar em Jack toda segurança que precisava agora. Em meio ao seu choro descontrolado, Kate olhou pra cima e deixou um grito abafado escapar lentamente..

- JAAACCKKK! Por favor...

Observando ela estava Juliet, a médica-cientista chefe do local.

- Jack? Hummm...no mínimo interessante..não gritou por socorro...ele deve ser o socorro dela.

Sawyer no entanto merecia mais atenção naquele momento. Estava sendo observando pessoalmente por Henry, o chefe dos Outros. Esperadamente, Sawyer reagiu violentamente à captura. Jogou a garrafa de água sobre o espelho, arremeçou o colchão fora da cama e gritava além de ameaças contra Tom, palavrões de uma lista que parecia sem fim.

- Não sabe como é bom te ver assim, derrotado de novo... (sorriu Henry enquanto o observava)

- Por que ele só fala em Tom? (perguntou Alex, enquanto entregava um bilhete a Henry)

- Hey Alex, não te vi entrar...bom, digamos que isso 'tá ficando realmente pessoal.. (concluiu)

A noite caiu, sem que nenhum dos três pudessem perceber, senão pelo cansaço que os abatia. Receberam alimentos pela fenda na porta. Com excessão de Jack, que achava que poderia estar tudo envenenado, todos comeram. Sawyer continuava a ameaçar Henry, mas agora, de forma mais leve, já que cansara de gritar. Kate mastigava uma maça lentamente, com olhar perdido, rosto inchado de lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos e ainda aquele olhar vago, fixado em algum ponto no quarto. Jack permanecia em silência, sem comer nem beber, apenas pensando, observando.

Em uma sala próxima, alguns elementos importantes da Organização jantavam e conversavam sobre o que viram nas salas de observação.

- Impressionante Henry...ele não abriu a boca, não demonstrou qualquer sentimento...apenas está lá... (falou Bea)

- Ele é muito inteligente, um excelente profissional, cuidou de mim sem deixar que a emoção interferisse por sequer um minuto.

- Bom, eu preciso conhecer esse cara...ela gritou por ele, foi praticamente a única palavra dela, além de chorar... (conclui Juliet)

- Não, você não vai tratar de Jack...Sua função aqui é a Kate. (Henry afirmou)

- Ok...e o Sawyer?

- Deixe ele comigo, afinal, em algum tempo serão somente 2 e não mais os 3...

Algumas horas depois de tanto chorar, finalmente Kate adormeceu, encolhida e assustada. Sawyer deitou-se e resolveu tentar dormir um pouco para repor as energias e retomar as ameaças tão logo fosse possível. Jack permaneceu sentado, olhos perdidos, paralisado por seus pensamentos. Não poderia dormir com tanta coisa se passando em sua cabeça, ainda mais que, a mais importante delas era Kate.


End file.
